


Bold of you to assume I have a soul

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: A dragon, an elf, a siren, a vampire, and a shapeshifter walk into a kpop band [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, but it'll probably make a bit more sense if you do, irene is a dragon, joy is a vampire, neat, no one really knows quite what she is, seulgi is an elf, the ladies(tm) have a shopping trip, wendy is a mermaid/siren, yeah that's about it, yeri is a cat/deer spirit, you don't have to have read the others in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: Joy contemplates her dietary restrictions, then the girls take advantage of a rare day off and head out shopping





	Bold of you to assume I have a soul

Joy, like most creatures, has a favorite food. However, most creatures’ favorite foods don’t keep walking and talking after they’ve been eaten. In Joy’s case, her favorite food is adorable and soft and sometimes turns into a cat or a deer. Her name is Yeri. 

Right now, Yeri’s draped over Joy’s lap, really cuddly and a little giggly, sort of high from Joy’s venom. Gosh, she’s just so cute. Joy reattaches her fangs to Yeri’s neck, coaxing a bit more blood out of her before deciding she’s just about full and licking the wound to help it close seamlessly. Never let it be said that Joy doesn’t take good care of her food -- after she’s done playing with it, that is. 

See, Joy has a somewhat limited set of dinner options. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to eat very often so, unlike some other vampires she knows, she doesn’t have to rely on blood bags from hospitals. Irene’s blood is nice, if a bit warm and a bit metallic, but it tastes like firewood and fresh rain, so Joy feeds from her every once in a while. She has to be careful with Irene though, because dragons aren’t immune to vamp venom addiction. The last thing Joy wants is for any of her members to get addicted to vamp venom. It may only be considered a gateway drug, but it’s still not fun for anyone involved. 

Joy literally can’t feed from Seulgi, mostly because the opposite would occur: elf blood is  _ highly _ addictive to feeders. Also, Seulgi gets really squeamish with any sort of fluid that should be in the body but isn’t anymore, so Joy probably wouldn’t eat from her anyway. She likes playing with her food and it ends up a little messy sometimes. 

Wendy’s blood is interesting: she runs cooler than the other girls and because she’s an oceanic creature, it’s a bit salty. Joy doesn’t feed from her often, partially because of the salt and partially because Wendy needs lots of water time to recover and given how much she already spends in the water, they don’t want her sacrificing more time. Occasionally, though, Joy will get in a mood and Wendy’s always willing when that happens. 

Yeri, however, is the perfect food source. It’s just a bonus that she’s also the cutest thing Joy has ever seen, as well as the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. Yeri doesn’t fall under thrall easily, her blood isn’t addictive, and cats in general are very resistant to vampire venom addiction, so she’s basically the ideal source for any vampire. Specifically for Joy, who likes a bit of a challenge, likes playing with her food, Yeri’s great. She’s a fantastic sport about the whole thing as well, given her sassy and competitive cat side. The deer side always takes over eventually though, rolling over and letting Joy take what she wants. Another bright side is that Joy can feed from Yeri without accidentally putting her under thrall, which is good for when she needs to feed right before performances or public appearances. 

As a fae, Joy shares her seducing abilities with Seulgi, though Joy’s tend more towards sexy where Seulgi’s got the whole otherworldly alluring look down perfectly. Unlike most vampires, Joy can actually put people under thrall even while singing, a talent usually reserved for sirens, so she learned really good control from a very young age. Well, there are a couple things she still slips on, like remembering to breathe. That freaks people out occasionally. 

Today, with a rare day off, the group has decided to go out shopping, They infrequently get chances to, what with having almost all of their public performance outfits put together by stylists and spending most of the rest of their time in sweatpants or workout clothes. For now though, they’re all in the mood and it’s been too long since they’ve had a fun, low-key outing like this so they’ll take the opportunity while it’s here. 

Like with most outings, they head out right after lunch. It’s a bit difficult to find a single restaurant that can cater to all of their dietary needs at once. While most restaurants have the red meat Irene needs and the fish Wendy prefers, Seulgi has learned from hard-earned experience not to trust anything she didn’t see made, Joy knows the only places that can properly prepare vampire food don’t make human food, and Yeri eats a relatively odd combination of red meat and salad in very specific proportions to appease both the herbivore and the carnivore in her. Long story short, it’s just easiest for everyone if they make their own food. Their managers gave up on trying to make any of them diet after the first time Irene threatened them with dismemberment, so they at least don’t have to worry about that. 

Forgoing a company car because the mall is close enough, they head out. Most of the discussion on their way is centered on what they plan to buy. Since it’s a relatively calm time of year for tourists and at least a couple other big groups are up to scheduled shenanigans today, they’re hoping most of the fansites and fans are otherwise occupied and they won’t cause too much of a stir. 

“I might get a pair or two of sweatpants. My favorite ones got destroyed by  _ someone _ , who shall remain unnamed --” Wendy pauses, leaning forward to make a face at Yeri, then continues, “-- last week.” 

“That reminds me, we should swing by a grocery store on the way back. We’re running low on a couple herbs.” Irene glances at Seulgi, confused.

“Don’t you grow pretty much everything we need?” 

“Well, for the most part, yeah. There are some things that need more care than I can reasonably provide, or that just have really specific growing requirements we can’t meet. They aren’t things I use often, but I like having them on hand for when I need them.” 

“When we need herbs, there isn’t usually time to make a grocery run,” Yeri cuts in.

The banter continues as they enter the mall, meandering from store to store. As much as they each have something they came to get, there’s a fair amount of browsing as well. This is their day off, and they’ll spend it how they please. This doesn’t need to be an efficient errand. 

They all have exercise sweatpants, but when they come across a display with the softest sweatpants any of them have ever felt, they all get a pair. Wendy gets three. 

When they pass by a fireproof store, Irene drags them all in so she can look for a raincoat. It’s a bit difficult to find things that are both fireproof and waterproof, especially at a reasonable price. She finds a really nice green one that reminds her of Wendy’s tail. 

Over the course of the afternoon, a variety of things are purchased: Wendy picks up some new swimsuit tops; Joy grabs a couple fun pairs of socks because she gets cold a lot; Seulgi buys a really cute pair of faded green jeans that are both comfy and flexible; Yeri gets herself a cat bed for when she wants to shift overnight -- she doesn’t mind sleeping in their beds, but the girls are always afraid she’ll get crushed or rolled over or something. All in all, everyone’s satisfied with their purchases and ready to head home. 

On the walk back, they pass by a grocery store. For someone with super hearing, Joy is very easily startled and jumps a bit when someone taps her arm. To be fair, she was a bit distracted by the conversation happening between Irene and Yeri about the cat bed. 

“Ma’am, please spare some money to help our cause.” The lady is holding a sign saying interspecies children are abominations. Joy sneers and pulls out of reach. She tries to walk past, but the woman grabs for her again.

“God will have mercy on your soul if you donate to help us!” Joy turns to face her but continues walking. 

“Bold of you to assume I still have a soul.” She grins, letting her fangs slide out and her fae glamour dissolve. She holds that long enough to see the woman’s face pale and for her to start stumbling backwards, then pulls the glamour back up and turns back to catch up with her girls. Nothing is going to ruin today for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then! Happy Thursday everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this! This concludes this series for now, though I may eventually add to it if I get inspiration again. Thank you all so much for reading!!


End file.
